


Pile of Bones Under a Silver Rag

by tea_toast



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Aro comes to the rescue, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter's wearing THAT dress, Smut, Some Humor(?), but he's having body issues, crack!fic, do not copy to other websites, the Silver Dress™️, vampire hunter x vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_toast/pseuds/tea_toast
Summary: That dress was not supposed to leave the maze of his closet. It was meant to stay hidden forever like Ginger’s loss alongside his guilt in the recesses of his heart.So, what the fuck was he doing? Why was he wearing it?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Pile of Bones Under a Silver Rag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm relatively new to this crack!ship, and I wanted to try my hand at writing these two dumbasses.
> 
> I want to thank from the bottom of my heart my writer friend and fellow shipper [neverwaswise](https://neverwaswise.tumblr.com/%22) for her support, for beta editing this ugly baby and above all for her superb fan fictions, in particular the one featuring the Silver Dress™️ that led to this.
> 
> And also thanks to [julielilac](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/%22) and her amazing GIFs that got me into this mess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> 

What the fuck was he doing? 

The question summed up Peter’s whole life quite well.

What the fuck was he doing? 

That was the potential query he kept on repeating while looking at himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom. With his knuckles digging holes in his narrow hips, he stared at his reflection. The soft light coming from the night lamp faintly mirrored by the silver fabric of the strappy dress that was hugging his slender body. 

Peter squeezed his eyes till spots danced under his lids. 

What the fuck was he doing?

The dress was still there, on him, when he blinked his eyes open. A croaking breath rose from the depths of his throat, an index finger curling up on one of the dress straps to raise it better on his shoulder. 

That dress was not supposed to leave the maze of his closet. It was meant to stay hidden forever like Ginger’s loss alongside his guilt in the recesses of his heart. 

So, what the fuck was he doing? Why was he wearing it? 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose hard, his nails scraping flesh. He was even wearing heels. 

When Aro had tried to bribe him into wearing it, he had lashed out and thrown it under a pile of clothing, ready to forget about it once again. 

Peter was a terrible liar. 

A few days later he had fished it from its alcove, had dragged it up till to the bed. And then here he was, silver clad.

However, his hatred for that dress had now been replaced by something else. Something that stood inside the mirror and glared out at him. 

Bones jutting out of his frame, all pointed edges, ready to cut whatever dared to touch him. 

He didn’t miss the sound of knuckles on the front door, even though the bedroom was far enough away from it. Suddenly the dress seemed too tight and small and his body a gangly lump. 

Aro definitively thought Peter was taking his sweet time answering the door. He was not really bothered by that. He had grown to know far too well how slow the hunter could get when drunk.  
When he heard the lock clinking and the door hinges turning he prepared himself for the relentless reek of alcohol oozing from Peter’s every pore.

He was not expecting that flash of silver, nor the sight of Peter’s bare shoulders and long-long legs. Not that the vampire didn’t know both as well as the back of his own undead hand, but the sight left his eyes wandering. And he stared. 

Stared like only his red unblinking eyes would stare. A corner of his mouth curled up imperceptibly, voice full of mirth. “Well, if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.” 

Peter’s neck tendons tugged, his heartbeat rose up, but there was no flush on his cheeks, no scornful barking from his part. 

Tapered fingers tightened into a fist along the door jamb, before Peter turned on his heels and disappeared into the flat without a word. Aro was immediately after him. 

“Peter?” 

Here it was, that tone. Peter knew that Aro knew, maybe not everything that was whirling in his head, but he was now aware something wasn’t right. 

Peter headed for the bar, ignoring the swinging of his own hips, the ticking of his heels on the floor and above all, ignoring Aro. 

Leaning against the counter, Peter stretched out one arm to blindly search for booze. When his fingers brushed the neck of a bottle, he closed a fist around it and pulled it out. He didn’t get to place it down, a gloved palm grabbed him by the wrist with a leather squeak. 

“Peter.” 

This time it wasn’t a question. For few seconds the grip on Peter’s wrist hurt, but as soon as he clenched his jaw, Aro’s touch got gentle. “My dear, is it too troublesome to look at me and tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Peter’s nails creaked against the bottle glass and for a moment he looked like ready to snap or bolt, all his walls up around him. Aro took an unnecessary breath, but resolved to be patient with his human. Slowly, as if dealing with a frightened animal, he coaxed him to sit down on one of the stools by tugging at his wrist. 

The hunter settled the bottle down on the counter, swallowed loudly and grumbled: “It’s hideous.” 

Aro hummed, expressively taking a look at him all over once more. How the dress clung at his body. “Pardon my contradicting you, but this garment looks lovely on you.” The rim of his eyes crinkled as he pursed his ruby lips in a smile.

Peter silently huffed out of his nostrils. “Not the damn dress,” he gritted his teeth. “I’m talking about me. My body.” 

For once, Aro blinked. 

More than once, before an involuntary giggle came out of his mouth. 

It died down and he got back being serious as soon as he noticed Peter’s jaw jutting out.

The hand that was still around Peter's wrist opened to rest on the hunter’s one, while gloved fingers gently stroked Peter's cheek. Slid down his neck. Rest on his collarbone.

"What are you saying, my dear?” Aro asked then. "Who put this nonsense in your head?" 

But instead of articulating a reply, a scoff rose from Peter’s throat as one of his legs bounced up and down persistently without letting the heel touch the floor.

Then suddenly, “Just look at me,” and Peter’s deep brown eyes finally rested on Aro since he had opened the door. "This pile of bones under a silver rag.” 

The hand that was not held by Aro went to tighten a fist around the hem of the dress. 

“‘M not able to take care of myself properly," he huffed. "I drink til I pass out or I eat nothing but rubbish. ‘M not lovely, I’m a fucking mess.” He grimaced, baring his teeth.

Aro kept looking at him as he spoke, inscrutable and phlegmatic. At least until he clicked his tongue and moved towards Peter. 

In a swirl of a dark cape and silver specks, the hunter found himself in his bedroom. More precisely, sitting on his own bed, Aro towering over him.

“What the-“ 

He felt his chin being caught between two fingers and then here the vampire was studying him again.

“There’s no doubt you’re unable to take care of yourself." Aro began solemnly. "For the most part,” he added soon after. "But considering yourself some sort of wreck, that’s just silly.”

"Cut the crap, ya old bastard!" Peter barked. 

Aro tilted his head on one side, a smug smile creeping up his face. "At least I'm comfortable in my own old skin. Differently from you, Vincent.”

"Oi, fuck you!" Peter replied and he'd have carried on if only Aro didn't speak first. 

"Hmm, the offer is tempting, but for now I only wish to show you how wrong you're about yourself.”

That being said, he splayed out a hand on Peter's chest and prompted him to lay back properly. 

The hunter was pushed onto the mattress with a short huff. He shuffled backward toward the headboard and was about to prompt himself back up, when the vampire crawled over him, the fabric of his pants scratching against the dress and Peter's bare legs. 

Peter had even less time to register that, because there were Aro's cold lips closing around the pulse point on his neck. Without a fail a groan got out of the hunter's very mouth, his traitor of a body already reacting as Aro start kissing and leaving a train of scarlet lipstick marking in his wake. 

Aro did not miss how Peter's heartbeat changed rhythm at that. That lively “ba-bum”, the rising hot blush on Peter's cheeks and his itching breathing made the smile on Aro's lips arch even more as his half lidded red eyes shone in the soft light.

His gloved hands dragged up to his face, leaving goosebumps on Peter’s arms, were they had been up until then. His fingers cupped the sides of Peter's face, a thumb rubbing one cheek. 

"Look at you." Aro murmured with such reverence that another rush of flushing mercilessly traveled through Peter's body. 

Aro loved seeing his human’s body squirming under his attention, more than ever now when he wanted to dearly cherished him. He mouthed at one of the hunter’s cheeks, the warmth of his skin tickling his lips.

Exhaling faintly, he carried on leaving cold kisses and scarlet lipstick marks to the corner of Peter's mouth.

“Mio caro," a sloppy kiss, "caro Peter." His name rolled on Aro’s tongue like a prayer. “How lovely you are.” 

"I look like a fucking scarecrow." Peter hissed back, chasing after the vampire’s mouth. Aro indulged him in another kiss, eyes fluttering closed, their bodies flush against one another.

"So elegant, so slender.” Without dwelling on Peter's self-pitying comment, Aro ran his fingers through his messy hair, gripped at it and prompted him to tip his head back, so to have full access to his neck. 

"This long neck of yours." Aro purred, littering the expanse of skin with open mouthed kisses and even with a hit of fangs now and then, just to feel how Peter's muscles tensed under him.

And not only that. 

Slowly Peter had started thrusting up, seeking friction both from the dress material and Aro’s pant fabric, whimpers occasionally leaving his lipstick smeared lips. 

Although the vampire was delighted that his fondling was pleasing Peter and distracting him from the incomprehensible contempt for his own body, Aro had yet to finish.

His mouth moved to Peter's collarbone, his nose tip grazing one of the shoulder straps of the dress. He straightened up to take off the glove from one hand with his teeth, then hooking a finger in the strap and very slowly lower it, chill kisses in tow. As soon as his cold fingertips brushed Peter's skin, here he got vocal and yelped. 

"Those fucking freezing hands of yours." he muttered softly, before his complaints ended in a breathy rumbling. 

Aro chuckled at that, carrying on with his ministrations after pointing out casually: “We both know you love them.” 

And the thing was, he was absolutely right. Peter was so lost in the feeling of coolness against his increasingly hot body that he had stopped arguing, doing his best to rub himself up against the vampire straddling him to help his semi becoming a proper hard on.

Obviously this did not go unnoticed. 

"My, my." Aro good-naturedly teased him. "Look at you, all sinewy and hot and bothered.” Still littering kisses and lipstick marks on Peter’s chest, still sighing quietly about how beautiful Peter was. Until his mouth stilled on Peter's heart. He gently moved the dress strap aside, just to make the nipple visible, then closed his lips on it and lavished it with his tongue. 

He could feel Peter’s heartbeat below his skin. The blood pumping in his veins, the contraction of his muscles and his lungs expanding. That was music to Aro’s ears, such cherished orchestra. 

He could not help himself, he grabbed one of Peter's hands from the sheets and he put it in place of his lips. 

“Listen." Aro whispered. 

The hunter's heartbeat had slowed down a tad bit, but Aro felt it so distinctly. He closed his eyes for a moment, savouring that sound that was so dear to him until Peter's light hand twitch made him blink his eyes open. 

He was staring at him with those brown eyes of his, his face looking younger, softer. Aro chuckled at his expression. "This body of yours," he began to say, pausing to smile for the umpteenth time "you don't keep it in top notch conditions, but…" he trailed off, just to bring Peter's hand to his mouth and kiss it gently. “But it’s so beautiful. Warm, soft and alive. It has imperfections, many if I may say, but your heart is beating.” His unblinking gaze locked firmly onto Peter for a long moment. “And that is wonderful."

Peter blinked slowly, an equally slow smile spreading on his face. 

"You are a fucking sap, with your lovey-dovey shit,” He grumbled without any snark. Then his teeth closed on the inside of his cheek. His expression stiffened again and his gaze lowered as he asked, "Do you really think it suits me?”

Aro made an effort not to emit an unnecessary sigh for the second time that evening, before replying: “I always thought that your ass looked great in those tight pants you always wear, but this dress definitely exploits it far better.” 

And to emphasise his stance, he leaned over to kiss Peter.

Kisses that grew hungrier and breathier as Peter got himself even more worked up, arm looping around Aro’s neck, grasping at that luscious nape of dark hair. 

“Now,” Aro whispered in Peter’s mouth, voice suddenly rumbling. “Would you terribly mind letting me finish?”

Not that he expected an answer or even cared to get one, he asked only to be able to admire how Peter's pupils dilated and the most beautiful whimpers came out of his mouth while Aro ran a cold hand down his side, taking the dress hem between his fingers and lifting it up to Peter’s chest. 

In doing so, he exposed the thong Peter was sporting underneath. The vampire’s smile grew into something even more smug at the sight, humming in agreement, before hooking a finger around it and ever so slowly starting to lower it down Peter's thin thighs. 

Without haste, savouring the contraction of muscles, the goosebumps that his icy touch left behind on Peter’s body as well as the sight of the hunter’s cock uphill against his flat stomach.

To add some flavour to the already delicious display, sloppy kisses were dragged down Peter's ribcage, licking every single rib Aro could feel underneath his mouth. 

He slipped down Peter’s body without once breaking eye contact, hair ruffled around his wax-white face and scarlet lipstick matching his glassy red eyes. 

Even though he was trying hard to stay collected, it would have been wrong to say that all the delightful little grunts, and groans, and moans coming from Peter had no effect on him. His skin was itching to make contact with the hunter's naked body, his dick throbbing insistently under the flap of his pants. However, he was resolute to ignore it for the time being, far more interested in pleasing Peter. 

His Peter. 

That human disaster that had entered his existence like a hurricane, all bark and spikes, and smelling of booze and that Aro wouldn’t let be taken from him for anything in the world.

The smell of Peter's arousal filled his nostrils when he mouthed at his hipbone. But he decided to bypass it completely, preferring to lift one of Peter's legs to slide the thong even lower and follow its path with his mouth.

When the undergarment reached Peter's heel-clad feet, Aro quickly untied both shoes and let them drop on the sheets, followed immediately afterwards by the thong.

He paused for a moment to admire Peter's shuddering body. The dress rumpled up just under his nipples, leaving part of his chest and all the rest in sight. Slim without being skinny, with long limbs and just enough muscle to define his edges. 

Yes, he had stork legs and an overall pointy appearance, nevertheless it was a marvelous sight.

Aro blinked himself out of the trance he was starting to subdue to, took one of Peter’s calves and gently bent the knee as he started trailing kisses up his leg.

At this point Peter was begging with whimpering whispers, hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets and body arching as a bow toward him. At his mercy.

Still taking his sweet time, the vampire crawled his way up to press juicy red lips against the inside of Peter’s quivering thighs. The hunter audibly gasped at the hint of fangs just there and then Aro’s mouth was breathing right across the base of his dick. 

He took Peter in one of his cold hands, thumb stroking the head and smearing the pearl of precome gathering there as he licked and kissed at Peter’s cock from base to tip, smudging lipstick around in the process.

As soon as the vampire took him into his mouth, lapped at him and once more scraped his fangs on him, a fluttery little gasp of breath heaved out of Peter, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Aro hummed around him, and Peter followed suit with a ragged moan, a hand flying to grasp at Aro’s satin cascade of hair as he bobbed his head up and down his cock. 

When he realized Peter was close to his climax, Aro let his dick slip out of his mouth with a wet “pop”. 

Dexterous hand working him up to a frenzy, he got him to finish by mouthing and nipping and the throbbing shaft.

Peter shouted. 

He came on his own belly, against his better judgment blabbering similar sweet nothings he chided Aro of saying just before. 

He tensed up under Aro, all muscles spasming and quaking before collapsing, splayed wide and loose-limbed on the bed, his sweat-slicked skin and ragged breathing cooling down while Aro silently hoisted himself up his chest. Smug as ever. 

As Peter climbed down from his high and was aware of him, he hurried the vampire up to his face, scrambling to slot their mouth together.

After several long, languid kisses into the vampire’s mouth, Peter breathed out, his voice a playfully seductive growl: “Again?"

Aro cooed, a beaming smile stretching his face as he kissed his way down to Peter’s sternum and nuzzled against the hunter’s curly chest hair, barely visible through the hem of the dress. 

Then he let his eyes travel the full length of Peter’s body to admire his handy-work.

Lipstick marking webbing around on Peter's skin. Small ruby flowers lusciously blooming on his human lithe spent body. 

His glassy gaze travelled up to the expanse of Peter’s graceful neck, his chin and then lingered on his lipstick smeared mouth.

Oh, and what a sight that was.

Aro’s pupils dilated, a much wilder and with more teeth smile creeping up on his face as he thrusted against the hunter on the bed, engulfing him with a growling kiss. 

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to say hi or rant with me about this glorious ship, my Tumblr's [tea-toast](https://tea-toast.tumblr.com/) ✌


End file.
